Penny (Gone Series)
Penny is a character in Michael Grant's young adult science fiction horror series, Gone. First introduced in the third novel, Lies, Penny was one of Caine Soren's henchmen from Coates academy and joined him in his quest to help take over the FAYZ, but later left him to join the main villain of the series, the Gaiaphage, in its plan for complete world domination. Personality Penny had never been a nice child, as she never has had anyone to love her and teach her good habits. She uses her power as Caine’s bidding, and just does what is needed with it. However, battling starvation and having her legs shattered turns her into a sadistic psychopath, who enjoys using her power to make her visions as traumatising as possible, so she can find pleasure in others’ suffering. Appearance Penny is a small girl of Chinese descent and is described as not being very pretty, her face always seemed to have a sullen and sad look to it. Penny rarely showed true emotion except when torturing others. Before the FAYZ Penny came from an unstable family, consisting of a drunk mother and a father who look pictures of her older sister, Dahlia, wearing little to no clothes. When Dahlia hit puberty, Penny thought her father would do likewise to her, and was jealous when he moved on to her youngest sister, Rose, instead of her. This caused her to report her father; she showed the images of Dahlia to people at school, and her father was put in jail. Her mother began to drink more, and was unsuitable to raise the girls, so the were sent to live with their aunt and uncle. However, Rose got all the attention from them, and Penny got jealous. She put bleach in Rose’s cereal to see “how pretty she’d look with her throat burnt out.” This is the reason she was sent to Coates. After this, she never heard from anybody in her family again, except one one occasion when her mother sent her a Christmas card. Lies Penny makes her first appearance in the series in this book. Along with the other remaining children at Coates Academy, she is starving and malnourished. When a boy named Panda commits suicide, Penny and Bug retrieve the body so that the Coates Kids can eat it, as they are that desperate. With the other Coates Kids, Penny helps steal some boats from the kids at Perdido Beach, and travels to San Fransisco de Sales Island in search of food. On arrival, they meet some children who live there, and the children feed them, but the food contains a sleeping drug, so the Island Kids escape, but Penny and the others wake in time. Caine dangles Penny over a cliff as she is not obeying him, but when Diana steps off a cliff in order to distract Caine from taking down the helicopter the Island Kids are escaping in, Caine saves her, but loses his grip on Penny, who falls to the bottom of the cliff. Plague Penny is revealed to have both her legs shattered from the incident in Lies. She lives in a bathroom on the island where she can easily make her way to the toilet even with shattered legs. Diana brings her food when she needs it. When they leave the island so Caine can take over Perdido Beach once more, she goes with them, and when they arrive, Lana heals Penny’s legs for her. When the Big Split occurs, Penny stays with Caine at Perdido Beach, instead of going to Lake Tramonto with Sam Temple. Fear Penny is shown to be working for Caine, inflicting punishments using her power. She tortures a boy named Cigar into insanity, by making him think his veins are Red Vines. He claws his own eyes out as she makes him see the candy there too. Quinn, who is close to Cigar, demands that Caine fires her, and he and his fishing crew go on strike until this happens, causing little food to go round. This is a problem, so Caine is forced to fire Penny. As revenge, she encases his hands in a cement block, a technique that Caine and Drake used to stop freaks from using their power in earlier books. As his title is King Caine, she mocks this name by stapling a tinfoil crown to his head. She then allies herself with Drake and the Gaiaphage, and uses her power to make Brianna place Diana’s baby on the Gaiaphage, so it can possess her. Penny makes Brianna think that the Gaiaphage is a crib. When Penny returns to Perdido Beach, Caine kills her in revenge, and Sam burns her body. Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kids Category:Book Villains